Burning Love
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck and Blair meet one magical night and fall so deeply in love. Chuck is send of to war, will Blair see him agian?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I don´t own Gossip Girl, and I am trying to update this story again.

* * *

Burning love**

"Blair, we have to go," Serena says as she was dragging me out. "Sop, Serena what is burning?"I ask in a bad mood.

"I met this dreamy guy. He had a uniform and the most blue eyes ever," Serene was babbling on and on about mister charming. _He is probably in the navy or the army. I had no liking in soldiers that just got themselves kill in the war. I wanted at businessman who would stay out of war._

"God Serena, he will get himself killed in this war, and you will end up as a war widow," I says in irritation.

Serena looks angry at me. "You are so mien sometimes Blair."

"I know at least I am not a dreamer, "I say harshly to her. The war was just stupid. Why did the American´s have to join? This was Europe´s fight. Yes I am mien and I know that. My dad when to war and he never came back. He was the best pilot that ever lived. Harold Waldorf was a fighter. My mother had never come over my father´s dead. She had never married again after his dead.

"Oh Blair, you cannot live like your mother," Serena says as she begged me. Serena looks like a pinup girl with blond hair, tall and carefree. I am ether of this things, I am a brunette with no smiles at all. People say I am an ice queen most of the time.

"No I want go to this charity thing, "I thought darkly. This charity thing was army supporters. My mother sill supported that army even when daddy died. _I don't get it?_

Serena gets me drag of to it anyway. I was wearing my new dress with it was rosy and tiny around the waist. Serena was wearing a blue dress with a star necklace. I don't like to dress up to provocative like Serena. She had low-cut dress.

The charity is full of high-class investors and their wife's. Most people here to night were soldiers. Serena ran over to a blond, blue eyed soldier. _This was probably mister charming himself. _

Serena makes me come over to them. "Blair, this is Nathaniel Archibald," Serena says as she introduces him to me. Nathaniel held his hand out to me. I shook his hand "Hey I am Blair Waldorf" I say politely. He seems nice enough.

"It is a pleasure meeting you Blair," Nate says as he smiles. _He was charming but not my type, to nice for me._

Nate looks around and suddenly a dark haired guy comes up. He is also wearing a uniform, but his is more dark and handsome then Nate. Nate seems to know this guy.

"Hallo Bass, come over here and meet Serena my girlfriend and Blair" Bass comes near to us. Close up Bass has the darkest eyes and kissable lips. I felt me panties twist a little by the very look at him.

"Hallo Nathaniel and ladies," Bass says as he greets us. His eyes linger on me. I can take my eyes of him. He smirks at me.

"Hallo I am Charles Bass, but please call me Chuck," he says in a husky tone. He keeps eyeing me. I feel my cheeks warming. _This is not good. _Charles Bass is a pilot just as Nathaniel is. This does not surprise me at all. He looks like the adventurist type.

"What do you say to a dance Serena?" Nate asks. No doubt Nate likes Serena. They walk out to the dance floor. Chuck stand still and looks me over again. I don't like his eyes on me like that. He looks lustful.

"Charles, stop eyeing me," I snap at him as I look at him. Chuck looks totally transfix by me.

"What about a dance Blair?" Chuck asks kindly. That is more my style.

"Yes why not," I say as Chuck takes my hand in his. We fit perfectly together. Chuck stars dancing slow with me.

"So Blair, what are you doing here?" He asks me as he looks at me with interest.

"I have a father that was in the army" I say in a matter- of -fact tone.

"My condolence to you" Chuck says with meaning to his words.

"We stay like this without saying a thing. This was probably the most romantic moment ever. His heart beat was fast just like mine. Was he thinking about our bodies so close? Chuck moves his hands to my waist.

"You look beautiful," Chuck says as he looks at me with passion fill eyes.

"You probably used that line on all the women," I says in a teasing tone and smirk at him.

"Yes, but with you I mean it," Chuck says it like he meant it. He held me tight to him. He smells like forest wood and musky.

"What do you say to some air," Chuck asks as he holds my hand. We walk out to get air. Serena is still dancing with Nate


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Chapter 2 for you guys. Hope you like :)

* * *

**

Burning love

**Chapter 2**

This charity thing was just a waste of time. Hope there was some women worth sleeping with.

I like women, but I did not want a girlfriend. She would be lonely if I died and I couldn't do that to her.

Nathaniel kept telling me about the blond girl he met last week.

"You are going to like Serena" Nate says with happiness. He is soo head over heels in love with her. I don't get it. He has known her for one week?

I like different company. Nate as a thing for blonds, I like brunettes.

"So let´s go" Nate says. When we get to the charity party it is filled with high-class investors and their wife's and of course are own buddies.

Nate starts to look for his girlfriend.

I went over to the bar to get myself a drink.

Nate had his arms around a blond tall girl with a blue dress.

She looks okay, but nothing special. She must be Serena. But the brunette beside Serena is lovely.

She has a rosy dress with red lips and doe like eyes.

She took my breath away.

Serena tells the brunette about Nate.

I cannot hold myself back. I want to talk to her. I walk over to them. Nate sees me come and starts to introduce me to them.

I look close at the brunette. Her name is Blair Waldorf, so her father was the infamous Captain Harold Waldorf. I always like that man. He was a real hero in my eyes. I was under his wings for a year. He taught me everything about flying.

Nate asks Serena to dance with him. The blonds they match each other so well. Blair look at them go.

She has this pretty glow over her, like she is wearing a halo, angelic looking with a tiny waist.

"Charles, stop eyeing me" Blair says in a hissing way. She is cute when she gets irritated.

I ask her on a dance. She seems to like that. I start to dance slowly with Blair. She is perfect in my arms. The ways we glide together is amazing.

I ask her about her father. She tells me he is dead.

I know only too well the lost of a parent. My mother died when I was borne. My dad never forgave me for her death.

I ask her to go out to get some air with me. We walk out together.

Nate was so enchanted in Serena that he did not see me leaving with Blair.

"Oh Chuck, look at the night sky" Blair looks up at the starry sky. Blair spreads her arms out to welcome the night air.

"Yes it is nice but, it is more beautiful to fly under it" Blair looks at me with intrigued eyes.

"Really, my father used to take me out flying" Blair looks happy for at minute, but suddenly her smiles vanish. I can stand to see her so sad.

"What do you say to a flying trip right now?" Blair looks stun.

"How will you make that possible?" Blair asks me.

"Come with me and I will show you" I drag her of to my car. We drive off to the airbase.

"Wow, Chuck this is amazing" Blair smiles at me.

I show her my P-40B "Isn't she beautiful" Blair looks at the fighter.

"I like her" Blair moves her hands on the metal.

"What do you say to a flying with this one?

Blair looks at me with can- I- really- look?

"Yes, come on" I lift Blair up in the cockpit. I sat her in front of me. I start the engine. Blair feels warm in my embrace.

"Hold on tight, Blair" Blair did what I asked of her. Wen we were high enough up, Blair liens out to see the night sky.

I cannot take my eyes of Blair, that way her hands trembles in my embrace.

"It is okay, I want let you fall" I promise her.

"So are you going to war?" Blair asks

"Yes, I am going to England to help the fighters" Blair looks concerned with my saying.

"Are you really that eager to get yourself killed?" Blair looks at me with disbelieve.

"No, but I want to make a different" Blair looks way for a while. She looks thoughtfully about something.

"I get that. My father said the same" Blair looks at the starry sky in deep memories.

"I knew you father. He was a great man"

"You did?" Blair smiles at me.

"So Blair what do you do for a living?"

"I am taking a doctors degree" Blair looks like she could be a doctor or a nurse.

"I want to make a different as well" Blair looks determent.

"Blair Waldorf we are just the same" She really thinks the same as I.

"Chuck, I have decided not to fall love with a soldier" I look at her with curious eyes.

"I am … afraid to lose him" Blair admits.

"I don't have a girlfriend either"

"WHAT" Blair looks shocked over my statement?

"I like women, but I am not boyfriend materiel.

"Blair laughs "Yeah you are probably a big time playboy right?" God She has me figured out.

"That depends on who you ask" I say

"Shall I be afraid that you will play me?" Blair asks boldly. She has this twinkle in her eyes.

"Will you mind if I _play _you?" Blair blush over my line.

"Well I can handle you" I lien in and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft like cotton.

She smells like strawberries.

Her hands are running through my hair. I land the fighter without problems.

Blair drags me out with her. She is laughing. Her hair is blowing in the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, thank to you how have read my story. :)Oh waring this is radded M

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

God I wish that this night will never end. It feels like a fairytale. It probably will end like all the other fairytales a midnight. Charles Bass is nothing like the other guys I ever met. He is funny and sweet, but he has a dirty way of things. We end up at Chuck´s that night. He lives in a big apartment in the inner New York. Normally I wouldn't go with men I just met one night. Chuck is so differently.

"Hmm, Sid..oh ..where ever..you like" Chuck tries to clean up his mess. It looks like a bachelor apartment. Not too many things. News Papers over the couch, old coffee in cups and clothes on the floor. Chuck looks embarrass with the apartment. "Ahh, it doesn't look like this all the time" Chuck smoothly says.

"I don't mind. I live with Serena, so I know that mess" I laugh at him. Chuck looks more at ease, with that news.

"Would you care for something to drink?" Chuck asks me politely.

"Yes whatever you got" I look at him walk over to the kitchen. He stars rummage around out there.

"Chuck do you need help?" I ask with concern.

"No, no all is fine" Chuck´s voice sounds drifting, like he is making his mind up.

Sum minutes later Chuck comes back with tea.

"Oh thank you" I take the trey from him and put it down on the table. Chuck cleans away old coffee cups.

We sit together in the couch. Chuck looks nervous_, hmm is it me that makes him so nervous? _

"So Chuck, what about you father?"

"Oh, Bart Bartholomew Bass, my father works as a CEO at Bass industries"

"Ah, You _dad_ is the big shot, I get it, so why aren't you working at Bass industries?"

"I don't like my dad´s work so much. I am more the wild type" Chuck smirks at me. _Just as I thought he is an adventurously guy. _

"So Blair, why become a doctor?"

"I want to help people since my dad died. I don't like this war every much, but a can stand and do nothing"

"I know that feeling" Chuck is still looking at me with a thoughtful look.

"What does your dad say to you going off to war?" I ask. I know what my dad would say:" _You are too young and dying for country is not as glorious as it seems" _

"He doesn't care as long as I don't embarrass him" Chuck sounds bitter about his dad, no wonder I would also be bitter if my dad did give a flying handle about me.

Chuck looks way for a minute and tries to tuck his clothes in place.

"Chuck" I lien in to him. I really longed for his warm embrace. Chuck sense it and lad me in to him. He looks _like_ he could use a hug right now. Chuck wraps his arms around me.

"Blair you are so beautiful to me" He sounds husky. What is wrong with me? I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach, _it is bad. _

I am not the one nightstand type of girl, but with Chuck I would do _anything._ This is getting hot and hot by the minute.

Chuck lifts me up in his lap. God his is handsome and that way he looks at me like there is no other but me.

He felt warm and safe, his firm chest and his hard core. What is he turned on by me?

Chuck makes a groaning sound. God he is turned on. I felt my panties damping by the very thought of him inside me.

Chuck seems to feel my wetting. I can feel my cheeks flushing. Chuck looks at me with lust. I can take it, I want him. I start to bury my hands in his hair it was soft. He kissed me with light butterflies kiss. He kisses my cheeks and at last my lips. The kiss was passion and wanting. I never kissed at guy like that before. Chuck deepens our kiss and moves his jacket off himself. God he still was wearing that uniform. I start to unbutton his shirt and kissed him more roughly. He had dark chest- hairs and firm chest. Chuck looks at me with a- can-I- take- your- clothes- off-look. I nod; I don't trust my voice right now. Chuck starts to zip my dress down. Chuck seems enchanted by me. Chuck kissed my collarbone with tongue like kissed. I move my hands more roughly in his hair. I am only wearing underwear right now, but did not care. Chuck´s lustfully eyes were turning me on. I moan with Chuck´s actions Chuck drags my underwear off.

"God Blair you are sexy" Chuck drawls. I unbutton his pants and zip the zipper down. Chuck looks at me "Are you sure?" He sounds so honest, that I can hold myself back for kissing him.

Chuck fondles my breasts through the bra and I purr in his ears.

"Blair your sound is giving me a hard on here" Chuck´s voice is soo husky that it sounds hors.

He has my bra off in no time.

"Blair your breasts are blushing"

"Chuck, stop playing with me here" I drag his head to my breasts to make him suck them off. Chuck gets my point and starts to lick them softly. I am in ecstasy so wild and burning hot. Chuck looks up at me with a smugly look.

"You tastes soo good Blair" I want him now. Chuck seems to sense me lusting for him.

"Blair we should take this in my bedroom" Chuck lifts me up. He nearly fell in his own pants. Chuck gain his balance again and caries me to his bed. He lay me down in the cotton warm sheets. Chuck had me naked and wet by just looking at me. He was wearing nothing by now. Chuck starts to finger me, one long finger inside. I moan loud after that Chuck ad two fingers more. My juice was running down my in tights. I felt pure pleasure in his fingers and kissed him soo deep. Chuck seems to hold himself back for taking me.

"Chuck, take me now" I purr. Chuck removed his fingers making me moan with lost.

"Don't worry Blair, you will get something more satisfying then this" Chuck show me his fingers and lick them clean. My heart did a twister.

"Hmmm, taste great you want a lick?" He lifts his fingers to my mouth. Wow I taste good. Chuck looks like he is in ecstasy. Before I can stop him he has thrush himself in to me. I moan and purr. I still have is fingers in my mouth. Chuck starts a slow rhythm to.

"God Chuck, don't stop" His finger are now in my hand. We are holding hands. I have never made love like this before. Chuck´s thrushes harden and grow faster by the minute. I can hold myself back any longer.

"Yes, Ohhhh, Chuuuck" I orgasm Chuck still thrusting in to me. He comes not long after me. We are sweaty

Still trying to catch our breaths, Chuck kissed me. I end up lying in Chuck´s warm embrace. I wish we could stay like that forever, but forever is a long time.

Burning love


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi

* * *

**

Burning love

**Chapter 4**

Blair and I spent the summer together.

She was all I could dream off. She was kind natured girl. She is bright and sexy. We had our first real date and it was fantastic.

We spent every day together.

My days to be sent off to England drew near.

I wish just for a minute that I had not fallen in love with Blair.

Blair and I never talk about England time. Blair did not want to hear it.

This evening we were over at my dad´s for dinner. Bart looks at Blair with interest.

"She is quite a girl Charles" My dad looks happy for a minute and then his face turns cold again.

"Blair I hear for Charles that you want to be a doctor?"

"Yes, Mister Bass. I want to make difference" Blair looks honest. Our relationship has grown with time.

Bart seems to like Blair. He keeps talking about her all the time.

I was looking forward to spend the week with Blair.

Blair was nowhere to be seen. I looked for her everywhere in the house. At last I went to her bathroom. I hear water running.

"Blair, are you okay?" she doesn't answer me.

I smacked the door down. Blair is laid on the cold wet floor, she is unconscious. I lift her up and slap her very softly. She awoke.

"Oh Chuck" Blair start to cry. I sit there totally in shock.

"Chuck I..think.. I am pregnant" Blair looks away.

Now, I was in total shock. This cannot be? I was going off to England this week.

Blair looks at me pleadingly

"Please, Chuck say something, anything?" Blair is holding me to her for dear life.

"Blair baby,… I am…in chock" Blair cries even more.

"I.. am glad, but..this is war Blair. I don't know if I will come back again" Blair looks so desperate.

"You will" Blair wails at me.

"Yes I will" I kissed her.

The next day I was packing my bag and ready to go off. Blair was helping me pack.

Nate and Serena came to. Nate was to be sent over to Hawaii airbase, The Perl Harbor Airbase.

I had told Nate jet that I was going off to England to join the fighting team.

Nate probably thought I was going with him.

Blair was the only one that knew about England.

The war between Germany and Europe was getting more violently every day.

Blair was hiding her fears from me. She had fallen I love with a soldier and she was against that for the beginning.

I had fallen for her to. I cannot bare the thought of never to see Blair and the baby again.

Blair was getting bigger by the day. She looks like she really had a halo.

"Chuck snap out of your dream world" Nate snaps his fingers at me.

Blair is smiling at me. I spin her around. Nate and I have packed everything.

Serena looks like she could cry. Blair is all ready crying her eyes out.

"Blair I will write to you" I promise her. Blair holds me so tight that all seems blurring.

"I Love you Blair" I kissed her. God this warm kiss with is magical passion.

"I..Love..you to Charles" We kissed and I held her tight.

Nate gets enough of me and Blair´s kissing. He drags me away from Blair.

"Nate, man I need to say goodbye to my love" Nate shook his head.

"Yah, I notice that"

We walk over to his gate with Serena.

I stay because I am going to England.

"Come on Chuck" Nate calls

"Sorry, man I am not going with you this time" Nate looks shocked.

"What? "

"I am going to England to fight" Nate was about to say something, but his airplane was taking off.

I hear him shout "Win this battle Bass" And Nate is gone.

Serena walks back alone. Blair is still holding me like mad.

Now it is my turned to go. Blair want let me go.

"Chuck, don't go" Blair cries.

"I will be back no matter what"

God keep Blair safe to I return.


	5. Chapter 5

**Burning love**

**Chapter 5**

Chuck and I had such a good summer together. Chuck kept surprising me. One night he took me out dancing at Velvet. I love that club filled with Jazz music and people dancing swing. Chuck was quite good with his feet. Dancing was not a problem for Chuck. Chuck sways with me like nothing matter, but us.

"So Waldorf, do you like my planning?"

"Don't flatter yourself to much, Bass" I giggled at him. Chuck lifts my hands to his lips and kissed it.

"I like to get flatter by you Blair" Chuck was still holding me. The Jazz music was fantastic. Chuck took me out to eat. The restaurant was the most expensive ever.

"How did you get a table?" Chuck looks happy that I like the place.

"I say Bass, they say yes" Chuck says that as a matter of fact thing.

"God, you Basses are spoilt" I roll my eyes at him.

"Yes, we are, but we know how the used our charm" Chuck smirks.

"Yes, you got charm that I will give you" The people around us look at us with curiously.

"Blair baby, you are perfect for my wicket ways" we eat quietly, but Chuck kept throwing me dirty looks. He wants me badly. I lift my hand to my neck and massage it. Chuck had a weakness for my neck.

"Blair, you are killing me here" Chuck looks hungry for me.

"What you say to dessert?" I lick my lips.

Chuck was transfixed by me.

"I want to skip dessert" Chuck husky voice was not helping my game at all.

"Chuck let us skip dessert" I ran with him out off the restaurant.

I we end up in Chuck´s coupe and look at stars.

"Chuuuuck" Chuck was kissing me like mad. My dress was half off by now.

"Oh, Chuck.. we must.. stop. What if we get caught by the police" I say in between kisses. Chuck smirks.

"Don't worry baby my dad will buy us out" Chuck kept his hands on my breasts and squish them.

"Chuck skip the foreplay" I drag Chuck down on me. I start to unzip his pants. God he was rock hard.

I was wet by the time when we left the damn restaurant. Chuck moves my panties out off the way.

"Sweetheart.. I want junior Chuck..in me" I purr and play innocent with him.

"God Blair, you make me crazy for you" Chuck waste no time in taking me.

He rammed inside, this was just sex and lust. All their other times we made love, but not tonight.

Chuck keeps his thrusting up.

"Hard…Chuuuck..fast" Chuck seems to listen to me.

"Blair..I want you sweet juice on junior here" Chuck has a dirty mouth.

"Chuuuuuck"

I orgasm just like Chuck ask me. Chuck took two more thrush to get himself off.

"That was a perfect evening" I kissed Chuck deeply.

That was our wild date. The rest of the evening we looked at stars.

I was invited to meet Bart Bass Chuck´s father. Chuck wants to impress his dad.

Bart seems cold, but inside he loved Chuck more then he let on. I talk to Bart alone when Chuck went out to get wine.

"I hear from Charles that you own Bass industries" Bart´s blue eyes lit up.

"Yes indeed I do" Bart had something that reminds me off Chuck in some ways.

"Blair, Charles seems taken with you" I blush over Bart´s line.

"I am quite taken by him as well" Bart looks happy.

"Evelyn and I was just as in love as you and Charles. Chuck´s mother Evelyn? Must be her he is mentions.

My degree was drawing near every day and so was Chuck´s sending off. We hadn't talk about it. I cannot stand to talk about it. I had morning sickness, but I ignore it in the begging because I used to be bulimic, but not anymore. I told Chuck about it. It took a lot for courage, for me to tell him. Chuck did not look disgust be the fact he looked sad for me.

Chuck and I were going to spend the week together. I was looking forwards to it. He was going off soon. It scared me. I was standing by the sink and washing up. I try to fix my hair. I felt dizzy suddenly. Felt my body falling. I couldn't stop it. "Blair" hear Chuck call, but I cannot move. I told him about the pregnancy. He looks shock. I know it is bad timing. Lucky for me he seems to accept it.

The day Chuck and Nate were sent off was hard for me and Serena.

Nate going to Hawaii and Chuck was off to England. I told Serena about the pregnancy.

"Oh My God, Blair I can believe you and Chuck are going to be parents"

"Yes we are. I haven't told my mother jet"

"God Eleanor, is going to murder Chuck, do not tell her before Chuck is sent off.

"I know my mother is just scary"

We laugh over that joke.

I can stop myself for crying over Chuck. Chuck kissed me and promised to write to me.

"_I will be back no matter what" _Serena took me with her to see the doctor. I don't want to see the doctor without Chuck. Chuck kept his promise to me.

_Dear love of my life _

_I got well to England. I am station out in the north part of England. The fight here is getting more brutal by the day and, not to mention the wetter is cold. I have med new friends out here, but most of them don't come back. _

_I miss you so much and can wait to you are safe in my arms again. Tell me about our baby is she or he growing like it should? _

_Blair, I thought that I could handle everything, but when I met you I fell completely in love with you. God this is so hard without you. _

_Love you Blair and keep our baby safe.. _

_Ps.. Tell Serena to write to Nate and say hi for me.. _

Very short, but Chuck like. I kept his letter under my pillow, it smells just like him.

I have a photo of me and Chuck. The photo is from our first date, Chuck holding me tight as we dance.

Hope God watches over my Chuck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, I am reading like mad i know and spelling like hell.

* * *

**

Burning love

**Chapter 6**

God this place is like a deep- freezer, cold and windy. The first person I met was Edward Lancaster. He is my captain. Ed had worked with many great pilots.

"Glad to have you here Charles Bass" Ed held his hand out to me. I got showed around the airbase. Ed shows me the airplanes. I got the seam fighter that I had flown at home A P-40B. Good something never changes. The fighter was in okay shape considering that the previous own was shot in it. I start to clean Blood up. That was the first time I knew this is **war **not a game. Hope this guy did not have kids and a wife. That thought struck me, Blair, how will she take this if I don't come back for her. _No Charles Bass you are not allowed to think like that. _

"That is a lot of Blood" I look around to see who had talk to me. A man with blond, hair green eyes was looking at the fighter with sadness.

"Yah, I have two buckets with bloody water. Hey I am Charles Bass" I look at the man.

"Oh, I am Michael Taylor" Michael seems nice enough. Mike told me all about the fight. Mike has a wife name Rowena and two kids at home. I told him about Blair.

"Oh, you wife is pregnant and you still go out to fight?"

"Blair is my girlfriend. I thought that I would never get a girlfriend, because I did not want her to be lonely"

"I know how you feel, it took me two years to ask Rowena to marry me" Mike looks thoughtful.

"I haven't ask Blair, but I will" I had decided that for a long time.

I got a bunk beside Mike. That first night was cold and windy like hell up here. I damn blanket was not thick enough. God I missed Blair and her warm embrace. That way she smiles, laughs, dance, and hold me.

"_So Chuck, what do you_ think_ we should name our baby?" Blair smiles at me. _

"_I want a baby girl" Blair looks stun and suddenly she laughs._

"_I thought you want a boy?" Blair takes my hand to her bally. _

"_Yes, but a mini Blair would be sooo cute with curly hair and tiny dress" _

_Blair holds me tight and looks happy. _

"_I want a mini Chuck with black hair and a cute smirk like his dad" Blair looks like she can see him all ready. _

"_Okay we want twins. That should solve the problem" Blair hits me playful on the back. _

"_I will become such a cow" Blair wails _

"_No, you will be lovely and glowing, you all ready are" _

_I kissed her, she smells sweet. _

"**Chuck** we have to get **up, **they are bombing us" Michael had all ready dress.

"Bloody hell" I got soo quickly dress. I have never dress so quickly before. We ran to the fighters. Mike was off in no time at all. I got off after him.

"Mike, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Chuck"

The win up here was nearly hurricane and I could feel is roaring.

Mike had one damn fighter on his tail.

"Mike do you need help?"

"No, Chuck" I start to fly near two of the enemy fighters and shot them down. The fight was bad because the wetter was horrible. I nearly missed two bullets.

One buddy was calling for help.

"I am hit, I am hit" I try to get the fire out, but too late. His fighter hit rocky reeves.

The Germans retrieve because the wetter is soo bad the fighters are having difficulty in holding themselves up.

We lost four men this night.

Blair´s letter came. I was so glad about it, just hearing from her.

_Dear my hero. _

_I cannot believe that you are so far away from me. These days had been so hard. _

_I haven't told my mother about the baby yet, I will tell her soon. _

_Serena and I were at the doctor. He says that our baby is doing fine and I think you are getting you wish. _

_We are having twins. I cannot believe it myself. _

_God Chuck I miss you like crazy here. Serena is crying all the time and my degree is coming up soon._

_Your father is a big help to me. He seems to understand me. I have sent you a locket with our picture in._

_I am sad that you have to feel the lost of you comrades. I wish I could be there with you. The bed feels cold without you in it. My pillow is wet from tears. God Chuck I feel lost you. _

_I know you will come back to me. _

_Love you of all my heart and soul. _

_Ps… Hi, Nathaniel is doing well. It is warm in Perl Harbor. He missed you to. Serena says don't get yourself kill. Write to your dad, he misses you! _

That is soo Blair this letter. She has a cute way of writing letters. On the button of the letter was a red lipstick kiss, Blair you vixen. The locket was gold and shiny, inside it was a picture of us on the date night.

I wrote to my dad and Nate. The night I hid the letter und my pillow, _Sweet dreams Blair and I love you to. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Burning love**

**Chapter 7**

Serena and I were out shopping. I didn't want to leave the house I was afraid to get a messenger sent to tell me_." I am sorry, but Charles Bass is diseased"_

Serena is not helping matters at all. She kept crying over Nate.

Most people didn't give a damn about the war as long as they were not involved it.

I had decided to tell my mother about the babies. I was so excited to tell her.

I was old enough for kids I mean 22 are and okay age. It is a little young but not underage. Chuck was two years older than me. I had taken my first job in at big hospital. They talk about sending me off the Hawaii airbase. I had not taken the offer yet.

Serena long for Nate and asked me to swap place so she could go to Nate.

Serena is a model and has never in her life stitch people up.

I had learned to sew and look at blood. In the beginning I fainted all the time about now I don't give a damn.

Chuck thought I was brave. He like that I had plans with my life.

"_Blair, I think I hit my foot on a rock" it was quite a deep cut and fill with sand. _

_We had decided to go to the beach and to cold off. _

_Unlucky for Chuck, He got a big bloody cut. I was force to sew it. _

_Chuck turned a little green by the look at it. I felt bad for him. _

"_Chuck this is nothing I will fix you up again" Chuck looks at me with love in his eyes. _

"_Why are you not fainting?" Chuck asks. _

"_Chuck I am to become a doctor. Don't you think it would look bad if I faint?" _

_Chuck chuckles over my line. Right as he laughs I start to sew him up. Chuck gives at discomfort sound. _

"_Huss, sweetheart it will be over soon" I keep kissing Chuck and sewing him up. _

_Chuck brought me flowers and took me out to the carnival. _

My mother looks happy.

"Blair darling, how are you doing" Mum hugs me tight to her. She hasn't always been so happy and hugging. After my dad died mum was depress. We talk about my new job.

"But Hawaii is so far way" Eleanor look concerned.

"I know, I have not taken the offer yet" I take the tea-cup up and take a sip.

"So, how is Charles doing?" Right now is my chance to tell her.

"Good he is still alive" Mother looks glad.

"And Charles and I am having twins"

The pause is soo long that I am afraid that my mother has fainted.

"Blair, a child is good, but two is something ells" Eleanor looks worried at me.

"So you are not glad for me?" I feel a little down by her reaction.

"No, Blair I am happy for you, but I hope you know how hard it is to have twins"

"Yes, mother I have thought about it"

The rest of the day, I spent with my mother talking about babies clothes.

I went to see Bart Bass. Bart had invited me to see him.

"Hallo, Blair" Bart calls out when I get in. Bart´s apartment is much bigger than Chuck´s.

"Hallo, Mr. Bass" I walk over with my pumpkin pie. I have just made it for Bart.

"Please Blair, don't call me Mr. It sounds old" He smiles. There is something about Bart´s smile that reminds me off Chuck.

"Okay, Bart" I smile back at him.

"Is this pumpkin pie?" He point to my pie.

"Yes it is homemade pumpkin pie" Bart looks hungry for it, so I start to cut it up.

"Blair…This..taste..delicious…" Bart says while eating. I don't mind that he eats and talk at the seam time.

"I was my father´s favorite dish" Bart goes cold in his look. He must be thinking of Evelyn Bass.

After a while Bart says" Your father had great taste and you can cook really well"

"Thank you" I start to wash the dishes up. Bart stops me.

"Just let the cleaners do that" After Bart shows me baby pictures of Chuck. They are all soo adorable. I told Bart about the twins.

"That is something" Bart says. He looks dark for a moment.

"How is Charles doing?" Bart asks at last.

"He is losing a lot of friend and freeze must of the time" I told Bart honestly.

Bart looks concerned for a split second.

"Please make him write to me" Bart says it like his is talking to a servant.

"Yes, I will" Bart looks glad. We talk about the job I got.

I went home. My legs were killing me. I needed sleep. I had nightmare and slept badly, because Chuck kept popping up in my dreams, begging me to come and save him.

_Come home to me Chuck. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, sorry i keep writeing this story.

* * *

**

Burning love

**Chapter 8**

I was freezing here. I woke sweaty and cold. This time my dream had been about Blair.

She had looked scared and desperate.

I dreamed she died in child-birth. I dreamed I did make it in time and Blair was gone.

Mike looks at me concerned "You kept calling for Blair in your sleep" Mike lying in his bunk and reading a book.

"Yah, I am just… afraid" Mike looks more like Nate. God I miss him and his friendly chatter.

Mike was going home next week, so he was going to see his family again. I was glad for him, but I missed Blair like crazy.

The day when I flew out we got attack by 10 fighters. We were only 5 against them. This was like death.

Blair I love you.

I flew high and very close to the mountain walls.

This was risky to fly so close was not smart, but it would keep them for coming to close.

I had pretty good shot from here. I got most of them.

"Chuck, stop fooling around" Ed call over the com.

"Got it, Ed" I flew out to meet them head to head.

Ed flew up with me. We let them chase us and then we turned around and shot them.

The idea was working for a while. One got away and I chased him over the North Sea.

Unlucky for me the fucker, knew what he was doing. The he fly right through a cloud and I lost him for a minute.

This was not good at all. Him and I against each other out on the open sea, and only cloud to hide in.

I flew around to see if I could catch him. He came out off know where and I try to shoot him like mad. You are not getting me down you jerk.

He was very good at flying. I myself was not bad either. We both wasted a lot of bullets.

God decided to be cruel to me and let the enemy get me with his last bullet. The bullet hit my gas tank.

I try to get the fire out, but it is to wild and the gas leak is fuelling the fire. I try to break the glass in my cockpit window.

He was still shooting me. Damn him the cock.

"Chuck, Chuck, are you reading me?"

"Ed, I am hit, I am hit"

I brook the damn glass. Only one way of escape was the cold sea water.

Hope I don't freeze to death.

"_Chuck, are you sleeping?" Blair snuggles in to me. Blair was warm and smells just like summer. _

"_No, you woke me" I turn to her. She was wearing her new nightgown I brought her. _

"_I love your new nightgown" Blair smirks at me. _

"_Of course you like it, silly you brought it" I take her in to my embrace and kiss her lips. _

"_Yes, I did and you love it" We end up making love. _

Blair was on my mind when I hit the cold water.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, Sorry if i lost sume of you on the way. I will be more Chuck don´t worry. I love Chuck.

* * *

**

Burning love

**Chapter 9**

Then the worst happen. I was working and checking my patients. When Daniel Humphrey came running. He is in my class and a very nice guy.

"Blair, someone named Bart Bass called you" Dan looks sweaty. Had he ran all down here to see me?

"Thanks Dan" I was turning pale by the minute. God Chuck my love. I ran to the phone. My heart was beating soo hard that I couldn't breathe.

Bart was on the other line.

"Blair, ….Charles is ….MIA" Bart did not say more. I knew what that meant, Missing In Action.

"Blair…I am.." Bart seems to have difficulties in talking to me.

"Bart, I will come over now" I ran to get to Bart. I was still wearing my doctor's coat.

Bart looks sad and in disbelieve. I felt bad for him.

"Bart" I walk in to hug him. He let me hug him. He broke down totally.

"Chuck, my son is….missing" He was trembling. I couldn't hold my own tears at bay.

So here we where both Bart and I were crying our eyes out, I left Bart after a whole day together with him.

When I got home I totally broke down again. Chuck was missing and could be death by now. No, Blair, you cannot think like that.

Serena came home and found me lying on the floor. She and Dan got me to bed.

I lay in bed for weeks and did not want to talk to anybody. In the end I decided to take the offer in Hawaii.

My mother did not think it was a good decision. She thought that I could stay, but the thought of living without Chuck was too much.

I pack my things and lock the door to Chuck´s and my apartment it was Chuck´s, but I lived there to be near to him in some way.

Hawaii was warm and soo much to do around here. The soldiers were all nice towards me.

Nate saw me coming and asked to Chuck. I told him that Chuck was MIA. Nate got all pale and worried.

"_Man, Chucky you promised us you would come back" _

Nate sounded like he was talking to himself. Nate and I did not talk much.

I was considering suicide, but leaving the twins was not an option. I loved them dearly and they were mine and Chuck´s.

Serena wrote me all a lot, she was worried that I would take my own life.

One night I was looking that the stars.

I saw a silver looking object floating in the water. I picked it up; it looked like a doggy tack.

There was no name on, but I took it as a sign that Chuck was alive.

_God bring Chuck back to me. That is all I wish of you. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, thank to you guy that has read my story. love to get reviewers.

* * *

**

Burning love

**Chapter 10**

The water was ice cold. It hit me like piercing knives. I thought, I will stop drinking and smoking just let me see Blair one more time.

Damn, my muscles are getting all frozen. I lay in the water so long that I am shivering with cold. Luckily I can still feel my body…

Suddenly a ship comes; they see me and lift me on board.

It is a Russian fisher man and his wife. They are named Vanya and Dorota.

"So, your name is Charles Bass?" Vanya says in bad English.

They were going to America. I was glad.

I wanted to see Blair again. Wonder if the twins were doing okay? Blair must be all sad and worried over me.

Dorota forced me to eat. She thought I look thin.

"You don't it enough" She port me two spoons full of soup and two big breads.

"Thanks, you for saving me" I feel grateful towards them. We came to Hawaii and I thank them a lot and wish them luck in America. I went to Pearl Harbor to see the office to tell them that I am no longer MIA.

God Blair must be all worried. The first person I met is Nate. Nate looks like he has seen a ghost.

"Chuck? Is it really you?" Nate walks trembling towards me. I hug Nate to show him. Christ I am glad to see him.

"Nathaniel I promise you, I would be back" Nate hits me on the back.

"You bloody hell scared me" Nate suddenly goes seriously.

"There is someone here you have to see." Nate drags me off. I end up in the hospital wing.

"Nate, I am not wound" I heard voices and a very clear voice.

"Oh My God, Nelly what have you done now!" I look up to see my angel looking all angry and irritated.

She sees me and froze and then she ran to me.

"God, Chuck I…thought I had lost you" Blair cries in to my chest.

"God Blair I thought I had lost you to" I kiss her and the whole wing claps.

"Blair I want to ask you forever" Blair looks at me with a question face.

"Blair Waldorf will you marry me?" Blair hugs me soo tight.

"Charles Bass, I have only one word,….Yes" I kissed her more roughly. Blair doesn't seem to mind one bit.

The wing claps their hands off. It is like in the movies when the hero returns and kissed his love.

I tell Blair all about the fight. She tells me all about my father. I was a little shocked over my father´s reaction.

"So, you fell down and were picked up by sum Russianness?" Blair looks amazed.

"Yes, they were so kind towards me I owe them big time" Blair hugs me and puts my hands to her stomach.

"They are kicking" I smile at Blair. She looks glowing and happy.

"So, we need to find names to them" I have thought about it for soo long.

"Yes we should, pore babies, mum and dad hasn't named you yet" Blair talks to her stomach like she is talking to them.

"Yes, daddy has all also been worried for you guys" I talk to them as well. Blair smiles even more.

"Let´s make a list" Blair suggests.

"That sound fine" Blair and I spent the day talking about names.

"What about Audrey" Blair says.

"No, I don't like that name" Blair tries again.

"What about Edward?" I nod.

"Okay now, we have one name for them, but we need one more" Blair was writing it down.

"Layla" I say.

"So, they will be named Layla Evelyn Waldorf Bass and Edward Harold Waldorf Bass. Blair smiles at me.

I call my dad later to tell him I am fine.

My dad is totally glad and relieved to hear from me.

Even though he has been there most of my life I still love him.

_God saved me and brought me back to Blair. _


End file.
